Anyone who has ever carried a shoulder mounted handbag knows that, as the user moves, there is a tendency for the shoulder strap to slip off the user's shoulder. To lessen this tendency shoulder strap pads have been developed that engage the bearing part of the handbag's shoulder strap. A flap or other foldable closure which fits over the engaged shoulder strap may form a part of such shoulder pads. The present invention relates to an improvement in such enclosure shoulder pads wherein a jewelry item is used to both hold a handbag's shoulder strap and to act as a jewelry piece that can be attached to the user's clothing all as more fully described hereafter.